marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Richards (Skrull, Cow) (Earth-616)
, Skrull Empire | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tarnax IV, the Tarnax System, Andromeda Galaxy | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, furrowed chin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spy; Soldier | Education = Trained to be a spy | Origin = Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = Tarnax IV, the Tarnax System, Andromeda Galaxy | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #2 | Death = Skrull Kill Krew #2 | HistoryText = "Reed" was one of a quartet of Skrulls who intended to frame the Fantastic Four for various crimes, eliminating them as potential threats and opening Earth's defenses for invasion. They were ultimately thwarted by the Fantastic Four. Rather than killing them, the real Reed Richards forced them to become cows, hypnotically entrancing them to actually believe they were cows. "Reed" and his two other bovine co-patriots, (one had escaped the punishment), were not forgotten by their Skrullian brothers, and the Super-Skrull re-activated them during the Kree-Skrull War , using them in his plan to abduct the Kree Avenger, Captain Marvel. In the end, they were turned over to the Alien Activities Commission, who forced them to become cows once again. Their "milk", (actually Skrullian cells shifted to be milk), caused the town of King's Crossing to temporarily develop Skrull-like powers. The trio were eventually sent to the slaughter house where their 'tainted meat' mixed with the rest and produced the same result as the milk in a select few individuals across the country, such as the Skrull Kill Krew. | Powers = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of death. He used his powers to seemingly replicate those of Reed Richards (Earth-616)#Powers, but with limited success. | Abilities = * Skrull Military Training: is a trained Skrull soldier. ** Aviation: is trained in the use of the advanced warp-drive starships of the krull-military. ** Unarmed Combat: is trained in the unarmed combat of the Skrull-military, he is also quite experienced; due to his involvement in the Kree-Skrull War. ** Marksmanship: is trained in the use of the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. * Hypnosis: The four Skrull infiltrators were hypnotized into believing that they were cows, which ultimatley led to the death. | Equipment = * Skrull-Military Uniform: wears a Skrull-military uniform, which alters as he changes shape and size. | Transportation = * Water Tower Ship will frequently use the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. | Weapons = * Skrull-Military Weaponry: will frequently use the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Notes = | Trivia = * Dorrek VII is related to one of the three who became cows. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}